MDS Eve
MDS Eve CR 44 Female Human Kata Monk 25th MDS CE Medium Humanoid (Augmented) Init '''+30; '''Senses '''Scent, Triple Senses, Blindsense 30ft, See Invisibility; Perception +53 '''Defense AC 82 Flat 44 Touch 72 (+15 Dex, +10 Natural, +12 Insight, +12 Luck, +23 Dodge) HP '''1550 (25d10+1300) Fast Healing 30 '''Fort +42, Ref +37, Will +29 (+37 vs Mind Affecting) (+39 vs Enchantment) Defensive Abilities '''Mind Blank, Second Save, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Improved Evasion '''SR '''59 '''DR '''30/Epic or 10/- '''Resist '''Cold 30, Fire 30 '''Immune '''Fear '''Offense Speed '200ft '''Melee '''Unarmed Combat +62/62/62/62/52/47 (4d8+48; 15-20/x2) on crit (80 dmg) w/PAVSOT (16d8+328) on Crit w/PAVSOT (680 dmg); Ultimate Strike 2 MP 2 Ki +82 Touch (20d8+475) on Crit (894 dmg) Ignores all Damage Reduction and Hardness '''Ranged ' '''Space '''5ft; Reach 5ft;' '''Special Attacks '''Mythic Surge +1d12 (10/day), Godslayer, Blowback (100ft) '''Spell Like Abilities' Constant- Mind Blank, See Invisibility At Will- Haste, Greater Dispel Magic Statistics STR 29, DEX 40, CON 30, INT 30, WIS 30, CHA 33 Base Attack +21; CMB +61 (+84 Grapple); CMD 88 Feats: '1 Agile Maneuvers, 1 Weapon Finesse, 1 Dodge, 2 Mobility, 2 Improved Grapple, 3 Power Attack, 4 Spring Attack, 5 Canny Tumble, 6 Deflect Arrows, 6 Combat Reflexes, 7 Vital Strike, 8 Greater Grapple, 9 Savage Slam, 10 Throatslicer, 10 Snatch Arrows, 11 Signature Deed (Opportune Parry and Riposte), 12 Dimensional Agility, 13 Dimensional Assault, 14 Dimensional Dervish, 14 Bushwhack, 15 Improved Vital Strike, 16 Greater Vital Strike, 17 Stunning Assault (DC 40), 18 Counter Grapple, 18 Blind-Fight, 19 Improved Blind-Fight, 20 Snapping Turtle Style, 20 Snapping Turtle Clutch, 21 Expert Wrestler, 22 Exceptional Deflection, 22 Improved Combat Reflexes, 23 Infinite Deflection, 24 Legendary Wrestler, 24 Epic Power Attack, 25 Weapon Focus (Unarmed) '''Skills: '''Acrobatics +66 (Jump +159), Bluff +51, Climb +52, Craft (Mechanical) +53, Diplomacy +51, Disable Device +55, Disguise +51, Drive +58, Escape Artist +58, Fly +55, Heal +50, Intimidate +54, Knowledge (Dungeoneering, Engineering, Geography, Nature, Planes, Religion) +53, Linguistics +50, Perception +53, Perform (Sexual Tech) +54, Sense Motive +61, Stealth +58, Survival +53, Swim +52 '''Mythic Abilities: '''Dual Initiative, Blowback (100ft), Punishing Strike, Impossible Speed, Uncanny Grapple, Master Grappler, Critical Master x2, Perfect Strike, Longevity, Mythic Sustenance '''Mythic Feats: '''Mythic Power Attack, Mythic Vital Strike, Titan’s Strike, Mythic Weapon Finesse, Mythic Improved Grapple '''Ki Powers: '''4 High Jump (1 Ki), 6 Feather Balance (1 Ki), 8 Abundant Step (2 Ki), 10 Diamond Body (1 Ki), 12 Ki Metabolism (1 Ki), 14 One Touch (1 Ki), 16 Superpunch (3 Ki, 25d8+15), 18 Ki Shout (3 Ki, 20d6, DC 48), 20 Earthquake (4 Ki), 22 True Strike (1 Ki), 24 Earthbolt (1 Ki, DC 48, 10d6 physical) '''Languages ' 'SQ '''MR 10, Killing Frenzy, Godslayer, Panache 11/day, Kata Mastery (Derring-Do, Opportune Parry and Riposte, Menacing Swordplay, Kip-Up, Swashbuckler’s Grace, Subtle Blade, Swashbuckler’s Edge, Stunning Stab), Way of Life Armor, Improved Evasion, Ki Panache, Weapon Kata Training, Tongue of the Sun and Moon, Timeless Body, Flawless Mind, Still Mind, Fast Movement +80ft, Epic Insight (Ki power (Superpunch), Skills (Acrobatics, Sense Motive) '''Combat Gear ' 'Other Gear ' '''Special Abilities '''Godslayer: '''An MDS has the ability to wound gods and destroy their link with divine power. When an MDS hits a Divine Caster or a Creature that can cast Divine spells those creatures are unable to cast Divine Spells for 10 rounds. This even affects Deities of Divine Rank 10 or below.